


my true love gave to me

by hot_space



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Winter, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_space/pseuds/hot_space
Summary: Joe plans a week of Christmas activities with Rami. It all ends with a big surprise on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Mazlek Fic Exchange 2019





	my true love gave to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [two_hundred_degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_hundred_degrees/gifts).



**December 19, 2019**

Joe bounds through the rows of trees in excitement. He claps his gloved hands together to get the snow and ice off.

“You’re excited,” Rami says smiling.

“This is the official start of Christmas!” Joe calls over his shoulder.

It’s really too late to be buying a tree. Most of the good ones have already been picked out. He and Rami normally pick out their tree after Thanksgiving. But they’ve unfortunately both been very busy since Thanksgiving. Rami was filming in LA for his new movie. Joe was busy with meetings for his new script.

Joe doesn’t mind that they’re behind schedule with their usual Christmas traditions. This year is going to be a special Christmas. Joe has something planned for the rest of the days leading up to Christmas morning.

He wants to give Rami a Christmas to remember. He’s already had an amazing 2019. BoRhap was a success and he won an Oscar. Joe wants to make sure they end the year with another good memory.

Buying their Christmas tree is the first step in that direction.

Rami is the one who finds their perfect tree. 

“What about this one?” he asks.

It’s not too tall so it will easily fit into their apartment.

Joe wraps an arm around Rami. “Looks perfect.”

Rami grins at him happily. Later, he laughs as he watches Joe struggle to get the three onto the roof of their car. He laughs again as they’re struggling to get it up into their apartment.

There are pine needles everywhere when they’re done. But the tree looks nice where it’s set up in the living room. They set to work decorating. Rami strings light while Joe unwraps the ornaments from their packages.

There’s mulled cider warming on the stove as they decorate. By the time they’re done, the tree looks amazing. 

“Let’s take a picture,” Joe says.

“Sure,” Rami says. He’s always happy to take pictures when it’s the two of them. He snuggles against Joe’s side and leans his head on his shoulder.

The picture comes out perfect. The decorated tree is beautiful in the background. But Joe thinks Rami is even more beautiful.

**December 20, 2019**

“Can you grab the presents from the closet, babe?” Rami asks. 

There’s wrapping paper spread out across the floor. A container of tape is by Rami’s side. Even more gift bags and bows are on his other side.

“It looks like the holiday aisle threw up in here,” Joe says.

Rami throws a blue bow at him. “Come help me.”

Joe darts over to get the other presents. There’s a pile for his sister’s kids. She’s the only one who has kids so they get the most presents. There’s a smaller pile for the rest of their families.

“Thanks,” Rami says, kissing him when he deposits the presents on the floor.

He and Rami set to work wrapping the presents. Rami’s presents are all perfectly wrapped. Joe’s are all messy but he thinks that gives them character.

Rami hums along to the Christmas music playing on the radio. Joe smiles as he watches him. Rami looks happy and content. He’s been so stressed out lately. Joe loves seeing him like this.

“My mom got our Christmas card,” Rami says.

“Oh yeah? What’d she think?”

“She asked me when we’re going to adopt kids,” Rami says. 

Joe chokes on a laugh. “We haven’t even gotten married yet!”

Rami smiles and kisses him on the cheek. “She really wants grandkids. Jasmine hasn’t had any yet and Sami’s not dating anyone. I think she believes we’re her only hope.”

Joe shakes his head with a smile. His mom would also probably love more grandkids.

He looks around at their apartment and tries to imagine how it’d look with kids running around. Tries to think of their first Christmas with a new baby in their family.

He smiles wistfully. He definitely wants kids of their own some day. Wants to experience Christmas as a father. But there are other big life decisions he thinks they need to make first. 

**December 21, 2019**

Rami slides his hand around Joe’s arm as they stroll through one of the many Christmas markets in New York. This is one of Joe’s favorite parts of the holiday season. Everything is so festive. Everyone is so happy and friendly. He and Rami get to spend the day browsing the markets before going to look at the best holiday lights and displays around the city later in the day.

It’s always a perfect day. It’s always even more perfect because Rami’s with him. Rami’s dressed in a nice wool coat today. He’s wearing one of Joe’s scarves and he looks beautiful. Joe should be looking at the holiday lights or the foods and trinkets on sale. But he can’t look away from his stunning boyfriend.

“I’m glad we got to do this,” Rami says.

“Me too,” Joe says. 

Rami almost had to fly to London for Bond post-production shooting. But he’d convinced the studio to let him fly out after the holidays. He wanted to spend the week with Joe instead of working for once.

“I look forward to this every year,” Rami says. “I would have been sad to miss it.”

“Same,” Joe agrees. He pauses their stroll to fetch some hot apple cider. He hands one to Rami who thanks him gratefully.

Joe cups his hand around the hot drink and sighs. “Maybe we should see the Christmas markets in Europe next year,” he suggests.

Rami looks at him pensively. “I’d like that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Joe says.

“If you really want to sweep me off my feet, you could spirit me away to Europe on Christmas,” Rami says playfully. He leans into Joe as they pause to look at one of the large displays of decorated trees and buildings.

Joe smiles and kisses the top of his head. “I have a much better present for you,” he says.

“Ohhh really?” Rami says excitedly. He’s always as excited as a kid when it comes to presents. It’s adorable.

“No trying to guess. And no looking,” Joe warns. He has the present well hidden.

“You’re no fun,” Rami says.

Joe laughs. “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

**December 22, 2019**

“You have flour on your cheek,” Joe says. He laughs and rubs it off.

Rami smiles and leans in for a kiss. He tastes like peppermint and chocolate. Joe hums into his mouth in delight.

“You taste delicious,” he says.

“Thanks,” Rami jokes. He points at the cookie batter of dough in front of him. “Making your favorite.”

“Such a thoughtful boyfriend,” Joe says. He wraps his arms around Rami’s waist and waits patiently until Rami holds up a spoonful of cookie dough. 

Rami’s always enjoyed cooking. But he really gets into it around the holidays. Sometimes they do catering when they’re really busy. But they always make sure to have one day to spend baking. It’s usually followed by hot chocolate and Christmas movies.

“Want to get the hot chocolate started?” Rami asks. He pushes a tray of cookies into the oven and sets the timer.

“Of course,” Joe says. 

Rami refuses to drink hot chocolate that’s from a mix. So Joe pulls out the almond milk and cocoa and sugar. He finds the practice of stirring it all together soothing. It’s even more soothing when he hears Rami puttering around behind him, placing more cookie batter onto a second tray.

It’s so sweet and domestic. Ten or fifteen years ago he would have rolled his eyes. Now he can’t think of anything that makes him happier.

He’s finished with the cocoa right when the first batch of cookies is finished. Joe pours the hot chocolate into two mugs and tops them with a liberal amount of whipped cream. He steals a cookie on the way into the living room. He sets the mugs onto the coffee table.

“Come on, babe,” he calls.

“Be patient,” Rami says.

He eventually comes into the room with a plate piled high with cookies. He sets those down next to the mugs of cocoa. He curls into Joe’s side on the couch.

Joe puts on Netflix and lets the opening credits of “It’s A Wonderful Life” wash over him. With treats and a boyfriend by his side, he thinks a wonderful life is an accurate description.

**December 23, 2019**

“I’m going to fall,” Rami says. He holds onto Joe’s hands tightly. His ice skates wobble beneath him.

“You’re not going to fall,” Joe says. “I’d catch you.”

They’ve gone skating at Rockefeller Center every year since they’ve been dating. Rami is a much better skater than he was years ago. But Joe has the advantage of a lifetime of living in New York and skating in the winter.

Rami still clutches onto him tightly. Joe doesn’t really mind. He’s never going to say no to Rami getting as close as possible to him.

They skate around for a good hour, laughing and joking and just enjoying each other’s company. 

“This would be a good family tradition,” Rami says.

Joe looks sideways at him. “You thinking about your mom’s wish for grandkids?”

Rami bites his lip and blushes. “Lately I have been. We have so many nice holiday traditions,” he says. “I want to share them with other people.”

Joe smiles. He skates them over to the edge of the rink. There’s a spot that’s open and he guides them there. He presses Rami against the rink railing and leans in to kiss him. Rami holds onto Joe’s arms to keep himself steady as he returns the kiss.

Joe loves that he can finally kiss Rami in public. They didn’t make a big deal about their relationship during filming or press. But they started bringing it out in the open during awards season. Rami thanked him in his Oscars speech and since then they haven’t shied away from public affection.

It’s nice, he thinks. He loves being able to kiss Rami whenever he wants without having to worry about people catching them. He likes that he can go on a romantic winter date with Rami. He adores that Rami gets flushed when Joe kisses him so sweetly in front of other people.

“I think we should talk about those family traditions in 2020,” he whispers.

Rami nods, looking dazed. Joe smiles. He grabs Rami’s hand. He tangles their gloved fingers together and pulls him back onto the ice.

**December 24, 2019**

Joe and Rami host a giant part on Christmas Eve. Joe flies Rami’s family out to New York. His own family drives down to the city.

Joe wants everyone in the same place this year. He wants to be surrounded by family. He and Rami had such a tough year and he thinks they deserve a holiday with everyone they love nearby.

He’ll always be grateful that both their families get along. He looks at his mom and Rami’s mom chatting near the fireplace and smiles. It’s one large, happy family. Just the way it should be.

“I wish we could do this every year,” Rami says. He comes up to hug Joe from the side, a glass of wine in his hand.

“We could try,” he says. But he knows it would be too hard to coordinate. It’s still a nice thought.

“Thank you for putting this together, Joe. It was a nice present.”

Rami looked so happy when Joe told him he invited his mom, Sami, and Yasmine up for the holidays. 

“This wasn’t your only present,” Joe says. 

One of Joe’s nephews hears the word present and starts shrieking about opening presents. Rami and Joe have a bundle of them under the tree for everyone. They’ll all gather at their place again in the morning for brunch and presents. Joe can’t wait.

“Let’s let the kids open one present each,” he announces.

“You spoil them,” his mother says.

Joe shrugs. It’s Christmas. He thinks everyone deserves to be spoiled a little. Especially, he thinks, the amazing boyfriend he has by his side.

He can’t wait to spoil Rami tomorrow morning.

**December 25, 2019**

Joe wakes Rami up early on Christmas morning. Their families are scheduled to arrive in a few hours. But Joe wants some time with Rami before everyone else shows up.

He kisses Rami awake, smiling when Rami yawns into the kiss.

“Morning, love,” he says.

“Good morning,” Rami says. He cuddles into Joe and watches him with a sleepy smile. “You wake me up to give me my Christmas present?”

Joe nods. Rami sits up in bed, a little more awake. “Where is it?” he asks with excitement.

Joe reaches over to the nightstand near his side of the bed. He pulls out a small box and holds it in his hands.

“Close your eyes,” he says.

Rami does so and eagerly holds out his hands.

Joe is suddenly nervous, but he places the box in Rami’s hands anyway hoping for the best. “Okay, you can open them.”

Rami turns the box over slowly. It’s black velvet and small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

“Joe, is this what I think it is?” Rami says breathlessly.

“Open it,” Joe urges.

Rami opens the box slowly. Inside is a small gold band.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rami. Will you marry me?”

Rami doesn’t answer. He just flings himself across the bed and kisses Joe like his life depends on it.

“Is that a yes?” Joe asks nervously.

“Of course it’s a yes,” Rami says.

Later that morning, Joe is standing with their friends and family and he can’t stop smiling as everyone congratulates them on their engagement. 

He can’t think of a better Christmas. Everything in his life is absolutely perfect right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this because this was really fun to write. It's been a bad year for me so some Christmas fluff was needed and I'm happy I got this prompt and that this exchange happened!


End file.
